A Weird Day
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: The Gaorangers have a weird day, what else can I say?


**A/N: I wasn't sure if I should call Gaosilver Tsukumaro or Shirogane, so I flipped a coin Tsukumaro was heads and Shirogane was tails and Tsukumaro won the coin toss.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Super Sentai!**

* * *

Sae and the other Gaorangers were in GaoRock when an Org attacked somewhere in Tokyo, "Everyone, there's an Org attacking the main park." Tetom said as she looked into her 'holy water.'

Over to the Org, it was destroying everything it saw; its name was 'Death Org' its color was deathly pale white and it carried a scythe, "Die humans!" The Org screamed as he picked up a big piece of concrete from a building and threw it onto the legs of some people. "Suffer, because the more you do, the more I enjoy myself." The Org added.

Then all of the Gaorangers ran up to the Org, but they still kept their distance, "Org! Stop right there or perish!" Kakeru said as he pointed his index finger at the Org.

Gaku looked over at Kakeru, "You don't usually say anything like that."

Kakeru shrugged, "A lot of stuff happens when I'm pumped up!" Kakeru screamed as he pulled out the G-phone.

The other Gaorangers pulled out their G-phones as well then they all screamed, "Gao access! Summon spirit of the earth!" Then they all transformed into the mighty Gaorangers!

"Are you guys quite done?" The Org asked as he pointed his scythe at the Gaorangers.

"I'll take care of the guy, Eagle Swordo!" Gaku said as he pulled out his Eagle Sword and attacked the Org. Gaku slashed the Org across the chest, but it didn't have any affect on the Org!

"My turn." The Org said as he slashed Gaku across the chest with his Scythe.

Gaku went flying back to the other Gaorangers and he landed on top of Sotaro, "Ow! Get off of me!" Sotaro screamed as he squirmed on the ground trying to get Gaku off of his back.

"Arigato for softening my fall, Black." Gaku said as he got off of Sotaro.

"ALRIGHT! Let's use this!' Kakeru yelled as he pulled out the Gao Mane Buster. "Gao Mane Buster, Normal Mode!" Kakeru screamed as he shot a bunch of lasers at the Org.

After a couple of minute of shooting the Org, the Org finally fell down, but he wasn't dead yet!

"Kono yarou!" Death Org yelled as he stood back up on his feet.

"Let's combine your hearts!" Sae yelled.

Then they all put their weapons together to make the Evil-Crushing Hyakujuuken, "Complete! Hyakujuuken!" Kakeru exclaimed as all of the other Gaorangers got behind him. "Demon, begone!" Then they slashed the Death Org with one mighty strike! But the Org didn't blow up!

"I shall kill you all!" Death Org screamed as he shot electricity from his right hand at the Gaorangers!

All of the Gaorangers went flying back and they landed on top of each other, "OW! Black, you're on top of me now!" Gaku exclaimed as he tried to crawl out from underneath Sotaro, but he couldn't.

"Ha ha ha! I thoguht you Gaorangers were strong! But you've fallen so easily, how petty!" Death Org exclaimed as he began walking over to the four men and one woman pile-up.

Then all of a sudden Tsukumaro jumped out of nowhere already transformed into Gaosilver, "I'll take care of the Org." Tsukumaro said as he pulled out his Gao Hustler Rod.

"Just do your final attack on him!" Gaku yelled as he acted like he was going to die from being crushed by Sotaro.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tsukumaro yelled as he quickly looked back at Gaku then he turned his head back to look at the Org.

"You will die today!" Death Org screamed as he shot spikes from his eyes.

Tsukumaro fell down to the ground, but he quickly got back up on his feet then he quickly shot out his Laser Pool Table put his three jewels on it and shot them at the Org like pool; Death Org finally fell down and exploded.

"We're not going to make this guy go mega." Tsuetsue said then she and Yabaiba walked off.

"What?!" Tsukumaro exclaimed as he looked at the spot where Death Org fell.

"Hey! You didn't say the 'demon begone' thing when you destroyed the Org or whatever you say." Gaku said as all of the other Gaorangers got off of him.

Tsukumaro looked over at Gaku, "I didn't think about it at the time."

"Whatever." Gaku said as he and the other Gaorangers transformed back into humans.

"At least he was destroyed before he destroyed the Church where me and Tsukumaro are going to get married at." Sae said as she looked up at Tsukumaro.

"You two are getting married?!" Gaku exclaimed as he fell down to his knees while pointing his index finger at Sae and Tsukumaro.

Sae just nodded as she wrapped her arms around Tsukumaro's right arm.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
